Sissthiath Argonian Life
by Sissthiath Blackfang
Summary: The story of Sissthaith, my argoinan i made in Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. This is the story about him and what has been going on in his life. As he finds out many things, things he would of never thought he become.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I walk up to my master I had my head down in disappointment. I just failed part of the contract that was given to me. Now I have to tell my master, knowing he will be very displeased with me. As I turn to left the left of hallway, I saw my master sitting. Working on planning my next contract. As he noticed me. I saw half of his face. The face of a nord as the rest of hidden from his hood by the shadows.

"Ah… my young assassin has return. What news do you have for me?"

I looked at him with my green eyes and then looked down.

"I see…." He said very displeased.

"Well…. You don't get your bonus, and will be punished. Meet me in the training room in five minutes"

He got up and walked away, as I headed my way into the room. The sanctuary I lived in was very big. The biggest out of all of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. The place where shadow scales were trained. Now long to be forgotten. Some still exists, but not many are around. For I am a shadow scale, now my master is displease of me.

As I open the large door and walked in slowly seeing my master. As I approached him and spoke.

"Y…you wanted to see me?"

He turned really fast and hit me in the face as I flew back a bit and landed on the floor and hissed a bit as I laid there getting up slowly. He kicked me in the stomach as the wind was now knocked out of me. As I now laid there gasping for air. He grabbed me by the throat and glared at me.

"Next time I this will be worst. You are a shadow scale, Sissthiath without me you be nothing. You wouldn't even know how to control your werecrocodile form without me."

He set me down as I coughed up a bit of blood wiping my mouth and walked up to him.

"You have a contract for me my master?"

He nodded and looked at me with his grey eyes.

"You must go Blackrose, there you find a argoinan. His name is Scar-tail you must lure him out of the somewhat destroyed down and lead him into the swamps. You must kill him while in your werecrocodile form. Make sure there is no body at all. Now go, and do not fail me again Sissthiath."

I bowed at my master and left putting my hood up leaving one of the hidden sanctuaries in Black Marsh. Hearing the loud and creepy noised that I was used to in the swamp lands.

As I make my way to Blackrose, traveling along the marsh lands seeing the swamp alive at night. The loud noises of the creatures that live here. As it gave me chill down my back, I went on. As I reached Blackrose my homeland. I didn't quiet all remember my childhood. Seeing the place now redone after the war that got into our land. I find my target outside Shadow's Inn. He stood there drinking some argoinain mead. I walk up to him as he turn and looks at me.

"What do you want kid! Do you not see I'm busy!?"

As I grinned to myself I said.

"Sir… please help me my mother and father's wagon broke and we need some help getting it fix. Can you please help me? We pay well." As I was laughing in the inside knowing how to trick dumb people into being human.

He looked at me and sighed.

"How much gold you pay?"

"We will pay 5,000 gold it's a bit out in the swamp but this is the closes town by us."

Knowing 5,000 gold would interest the lizard since times are hard in Black Marsh right now. I knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Let me get my tools a d we will get going." He went to his hut as I followed him. After a few minutes pass, I lead him out into the woods. As we went deeper and deeper.

"How much further kid? WE are about four miles away from Blackrose."

I turned around and smiled at him.

"The Night Mother is waiting for you Scar-Tail. Someone wants you gone and she is waiting"

"What…. What the hell are you?!"

"Oh… you'll know." I turn in to my werecroc form as my body shifts and stretches as my nose stretches and y tail grows. As I stand in my werecrocodile form. Now seeing him running as he tries to hide in a small lake I follow him. As I dive in the water seeing him, as he now notice me as I swam fast.

I open my jaws and snatch onto him as blooded filled the mucky water. As I dive him to hear him scream loud and went back down eating him alive.

After that the swamp got silent as walk up in my were form heading back to the sanctuary as my armor was all stretched and town. I enter my home turning back to normal. Walking around the huge sanctuary naked. I see my master on his thrown waiting for me. As I come up to him and bow.

"well my child, how did you do?"

"I did as you said. I took him to the swamp and I ate him."

"You did excellent my child, here is your cut of the deal. 500 gold, now go clean yourself up and go to the armory and get yourself new armor. Then come get your next contract.

As I gotten myself cleaned up and the blood of my black scales I headed to get me some new armor. I looked up on a hook to see a dagger. My father's dagger, as I knew I will get that dagger to show his son became one of the best assassins.

As I slipped on some new somewhat outdated armor. I headed back down the hallway putting my hood over my head. I came up to my master and bow down.

"What do you have for me to do next Master?"

"Your next contract is to poison an imperial named Clagiu Acicius. He is on his death bed waiting to get well. Someone wants him dead, and you must poison him. You must coat in with this dagger and kill him. It's a fast acting poison and will kill him with even a small cut. He is located by the boarder of Cyrodil and Black Marsh he is in Slight Moon Castle. Make sure only he is killed. You will be punished if you kill anyone else."

I nodded.

"I will go at once my Master."

"May Sithis guild you my child."

I ran off knowing it take me a day to get to that location. Hoping I impress my master more after my mess-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As night turn to day, and day turns to night I reach Slight Moon Castle. I enter in slowly seeing it was guarded heavely by soldiers. Most of them has bows in the towers. Others on the ground has swords. I've been threw a situation like this before remembering what I did and what my master taught me. I snuck near the shadows tiptoing around moving behind the smithing hut to the side of castle doors.  
I stepped on a twig as it snapped loud. A guard turned around pulling his sword out as I stood still and my eyes widened, lucky my hood was covering them.  
"Whos here! Show yourself! "  
I stood still and didn't breath at all. Just focused on what was going to happen. As a few minutes pass with him still looking for who made the sound he put his sword back.  
"Must of just been the wind or something." As he went and stood back at his post.  
I sighed of relief and continued onward as I turn to see two gaurds by the doors.  
As I talked to myself.  
"How the hell am I going to get in…. I can't kill anyone but him."  
I looked over on the other side and saw a basement enternce and grinned.  
"that's how ill get in there the basement enterence."  
I moved back around to get to the other side of the castle walls, as I stayed silent with the shadows, I finally came to the celler door. As I pick the lock and entered inside making my way down the long latter. As I now turn around seeing the cobwebs and old moldy berrals I make my way down the long hall moving door to door. I come into a big hall with four people eating, drinking and shouting random stuff.  
"Dumb nords, always talking shit and never realizing they will lose."  
I looked up a bit and saw stairs and made my way to them keeping silent. Moving along I came to my target. He didn't notice me as I look around for a exit seeing my only way out is the tower. I moved along coating my dagger in the poison. Standing up as he turned to see me with his sick eyes.  
"Who… who are you" he whispered out. Only seeing a shadowy figure.  
"The Night Mother is waiting, Sithis is waiting, its time to die."  
"What… what are you talking about?"  
I grabbed his arm and made a small cut listening to him scream in pain as the poison took over and killed him slowy and painful. Yet very quickly. the scream alerted the guards and I could hear them running along the hall leading to the tower. Quickly making my way up the stair, as I stop looking at the drop, I turn seeing them stading behind me.  
"Its over lizard, you have no where to run or go" One of the girls shouted.  
I grined and took a few steps backways falling off the tower as I tucked and role landing on my feet and running back into the swamps.  
"STOP HIM HES GETTING WAY! HE KILL OUR LORD!"  
As they all started running I kept going climbing up trees and jumping along them. Swing around as I saw one of the trees that had a hidden hut on top of it covered by the leaves as I entered inside. Breathing real hard, as I could hear them all running pass me yelling and shouting out.  
I laid my head back and felt my eyes start burning, i decided to close them for a few minutes but ended up falling asleep. I wake up to something dripping on my face. i open my eyes seconds later to a huge blue dragon standing over me with blood dripping from his mouth. i felt extreme pain and looked to my bloody torso and start squirming around making the dragon dissapear into a cave.  
The pain felt like I was on fire and dying and i couldnt take it, it was to much pain for me to handle and blacked out seconds later.  
After what felt like an eternity I wake up on a bed and saw I was in some normal clothes and sat up slowly as another argoinan appraoched me.  
"You've been asleep for three days my brother. How do you feel?"  
I breathed real hard and looked at him seeing the black and silver armor was simmaler to the dark brotherhood armor.  
"You…are you dark brotherhood?:"  
The argonian smiled light.  
"No were are a group called the Dragonsoul assassins. Though we look similar to the Dark Brotherhood we are not. We fight to protect dragons."  
I rubbed my face and stood up.  
"Did you say dragons?"  
"Yes… we are all drag…"  
he gets interuppted by another argonian "Hidden-Fang!"  
"Yes brother?"  
"Our lord would like to speak with our new guest."  
He nodded and waved off the argoinan, as he stood up and took me to see there lord.  
"So… who is your lord?"  
"Well brother…. You'll see…. You'll know more about us soon enough, you'll be able to ask as many questions as you want then."  
I nodded and followed him to a large room seeing a black dragon resting by two large pillars ignited in blue fire.  
"My lord…. I brough the new comer."  
The dragon looked up and nodded.  
"Thank you Hidden-Fang, You may leave now."  
He nodded an turned around leaving the new argonian and the dragon facing each other. the dragon spoke in a deep tone "welcome to my family... shadowscale".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I face the black dragon and looked into his red eyes. Him and me focused on each other as I spoke out and bowed down to him. Looking up at him with my green eyes.

"You know im shadowscale?"

he nodded "Yes, by the outdated armor only worn by shadowscales. I have not seen that armor in many many years. I can see that you are a great assassin, if you pass the test I welcome you to my family, but first do you have questions?"

"First, whats the test?"

The dragon grinned.

"You will have to fly from here back to Tameriel find a dragon. If he attacks you and you survive you are welcome. They are the only way you can become part of the Dragonsoul Assassins."

I nodded standing up now.

"So... where am I?"

"You are on Akavir the homeland of the dragons. The place where all argonians given the dragons curse go to to unlock there in power of the dragons. Everyone here is argoinan. they are all true dragonborns."  
"Dragonborn?! I thought their was only one dragonborn? He isn't even argonian, how is this possible?"

All argoinans are a dragonborn. Even you, you are just now unlocking that inner power. only by passing our test will you prove yourself to learn how to be a great assassin and a dragonborn." The dragon looked at me.

"Will I be a assassin like everyone else here?"  
The dragon nodded at me.

"Yes, once you pass the test you are accepted and you'll have the armor on you right when you pass. You can still be dark brotherhood, but you can still do stuff for us if you like, but you will still need your training. So do not neglect this."

I nodded and bowed.

"Thank you very much my lord. I will now go and do as you wish. I will return one day soon. Thanks for welcoming me in your home."

I stood up and bowed as th dragon knoded at me, as I turned around taking my leave, Hidden-Fang comes up to me.

"I will show you the way out of the castle."

I nodded.

"thank you very much marsh brother. I hope to see you again."  
He nodded and handed me my armor. it was silver with red mixed imto it, i put the armir on and feel a strange power over came me as I turned into a dragon. Seeing myself for the first time as it, i noticed my scales were brown with black. As I let out a loud roar and took to the sky, I left Akavir flying back to Black Marsh.

As time have passed and flying over seas as I felt exuastion taking over, I was wanting to rest. As I keep flapping my wings I saw Black Marsh just across the way. I keeped going as I knew I was using what little energy I had left. As I startd decending as I was almost there. I kept flapping my wings as I just reached Black Marsh swamp lands and crash landed into the thick forest. I broke trees and left a long larde stretch crash.  
I stood up out of my dragon from as I saw my armor scarted across the swamp. I slipped them on and looked around getting my barrings as i knew I was no where near Blackrose and it take me the rest of the day to get back home.

AS the sun set and night was rising. I finally came apon the door I knew. I reached in my pocket and open the door with the key and made my way inside. I ran knowing I be in trouble for being late. Tonight was not going to be good. As I came around the coner I saw my master not on his thrown. I decided to check the armory. He was not there also.

I kept Checking room after room still not seeing him. I finally came to my masters bedroom seeing him there sleeping. As I approached him I tapped his shoulder a few times to let him know it was me.

"Master… im home. Wake up I have good knews."

As he was still laying there I kept trying to wake him up. Yet nothing was happening. I set my stuff down and moved my fingers to his neck checking a pulse. I didn't feel a thing and felt the body was cold.  
I backed away quickly and stated to cry a bit.

"No… no…. its not true He cant be dead."

I walked away for a few moments and came back. As I took off all his cloths leaving his under garments on. I saw no sratch marks. No cuts at all on the body. I though the only thing was left was…. A natural death had happen while I was gone.

"Well… at least he didn't die in pain or anything."

I went to the armory and started making a coffin for my master. As time continued on I put my master in some nice clothes leaving a few of his things and placing a symbol of the token to the dark brotherhood death. To be praised in the happy parts of the void where sithis will welcome them into there new life as the void.

I dragged the coffin outside and went aways into the swamp as I started to dig a deep hole and placed my masters body in the ground burying him. I found a large stone near by and carved into it deep with my dagger. Writing who was here and the day they died.

I enter back inside the sanctuary and grabbed some food and other suplies. AS I made my way back to the armory and looked up seeing my fathers dagger. I went to it and grabbed my dagger and putting it in my holster and left the sanctuary. Making my way to Cyordiil.

Now seeing I have no where else to go right now besides back to Akavir. I was trained to be a assassin for the Dark Brotherhood that's where I belong.

As I kepted thinking about what the black dragon said about my test I must do the test to fully unlock my powers as a dragonborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

As I head to a small town I see a argonian and walk up to him. Standing by a carriage.

"This yours carriage?"

The argoinan nodded.

"Can you take me to Leywiin in Cyrodil?"

"That will cost you 300 gold to travel to providence."

I threw the gold at him happily to pay for the cost of the trouble I was going in.

"Climb in back and we will be off. We will be on the road for a few days."

I nodded and pulled out my dagger and rubbed my hand across it remembering my father and my family.

"I will see you again mama and big sis. I just hope I made you and father proud."

I looked up in the sky knowing my father was looking down on me. Knowing I was becoming a great assassin. As I put my dagger away I fell asleep as we traveled. As a few days have passed we came up to Leywiin stables. As I hopped of I paid a little extra to the argoinan.

"This is extra my marsh friend. Thanks for taking me here."

The argoinan smiled at me and nodded heading off, as I walked the rest of the way to Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. As I sight seen a bit as I never had been out of the swamp lands of Black Marsh. Seeing some of the new animals and creatures that live in the forest.

A guard came up to me on his horse and spoke to me.

"Are you knew here traveler?"

I nodded and spoke.

"Yes I am, I came from Black Marsh."

"Well just a bit of warning traveler, stays on the path these forest are very dangous if you're alone."

In the back of my mind I was laughing. I can handle myself; I'm a werecrocodile in the first place. Even a dragon now, though I don't know how to use it much.

"Will do sir how far it is to Cheydinhal?"

"That will be another 7 miles. Just keep heading north then northeast just follow the signs and you'll get there."

I nodded and kept on moving forward. Listing to the howls of wolves in for forest I kept my hood up and continue onwards.

Time had passed and I was halfway there seeing the Gold Tower. Looking across the moat in the Imperial City I noticed something in the sky. It was roaring loud as I felt a strange feeling the dragon inside of me was calling out this dragon. I pull my dagger out as I flew over me and roared out.

It flew around me a few times as it landed in front of me growling. As I was going too charged I stopped and remember what the black dragon said. I dropped my rusty dagger keeping my fathers on me; I kicked in the grass as I watched was I was doing. Dropping my backpack and walked up to it. It roared out and charged as I took me in biting me and shaking me around like a rag doll. As I let go of me and I flew landing in the water.

It took off to the skies roaring circling around me as I get up barley able to be on me feet I look up at it as I landed in front of me and spoke.

It came up close to me and spoke.

"You are strong, stronger than most of your brethren. I honor your courage because not many warriors are willing to take the test." The dragon said

He shouted at me covering my in a golden blanket healing my wounds. I get up and look the dragon in the eyes

"Does this mean I passed the test?"

The dragon nodded his head

"geh... you can return to Akavir and tell the rest of your family".

"Thanks my friend"

I bow and looked up seeing the dragon fly away as I looked at my body again seeing my dark brotherhood armor was gone and I was wearing what Hidden-Fang was. Dragonsoul armor, I smiled and continue on my way.

As I night fall came pone I came to Cheydinhal and made my way to a marked house. A mark only a dark brotherhood member knows as I picked the lock, entering inside as I go down the basement. As I approached a door as it spoke.

"What is life's great illusion?" it spoke.

I wave my hand and spoke.

"Innocence my brother"

The door opened.

"Welcome…home."

I entered as a Wood elf came up to me.

"Welcome my brother. You must be the new comer to the brotherhood am I right?"

"You could say that but I already am Dark Brotherhood. I am shadowscale."

"I see are you going to be part of our sanctuary then?" I nodded with a smile

"I am happy to be part of the brotherhood here."

She smiled with a nod.

"You must be tired for your long journey, you go rest you start your contracts in the morning."

I nodded and made my way to the beds putting myself in the empty chest and open bed as I put my things away. As I walked back up and leaving to the outside to get a little mead.

As I made my way inside the Inn I went and sat down as an imperial came by and sat down some mead and a plate of mutton down in front of me.

"Just pay on the way out traveler."

I nodded and started to eat and drink and relax a bit. Seeing what was around my surroundings a few of the people around me kept a close eye on me but left me along.

Time had pass as I stood up and put the gold down on the table and left the Inn making my way back to the sanctuary to get early start on my contracts. For tomorrow I will be starting a new life as assassin in Cyrodil.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

A very long year has pass and I traveled many places and killed many people. I now live in Skyrim now living in the Dawnstar sanctuary. It's been a year since my master's death. Being in cyrodil for five months was nice, but the people that lived in the sanctuary always thought they were supior and though that there kills makes them better than everyone else. I just had to leave and find somewhere I belonged in the brotherhood.

Now I'm in a big problem has come and I must get somewhere safe. I had been accused of murder in killing my master in Black Marsh. Now I'm fleeing for my live as I leave Dawnstar i make my way up to the throat of the world. As I transformed into my werecrocodile for making my way up to steep way. Digging my claws in the rock and snow.

After a bit of climbing as I was now in the snowy area I started to slow down as my form was based of heat. I came up to a path way leading itself up word. I went back to my normal form. Though I was very surprised that my armor didn't shred or anything. It was perfectly normal.

As I made my way trudging through the snow. I stop and see another argoinain and narrowed in on him. Seeing Dark Brotherhood armor.

"Damn…. How are they tracking me so quickly?" I hissed.

I charged up at him as he turned and pulled out his dagger and I saw his hand glowed. As I tackled him to the ground holding his glowing hand pinning him down, using all my weight pushing him deep in the snow. I held a dagger up to his neck and hissed.

"Why are you casing me!? I did nothing wrong! I didn't kill my Master" I hissed out.

He narrowed his eyes on me and spoke.

"Why the hell are you talking about? I wasn't even going to do anything to you."

He looked and saw the dagger I had at his neck. Knowing it was only given to the few best assassins ever.

"You…. You are Dark Brotherhood?"

I hissed at him.

"Explain yourself… don't act like your confused."

He sighed a bit.

"I'll explain if you get off of me, and maybe I will not kill you if you do the same."

I hiss and got off him and lend my hand out as his hand stopped glowing.

"I am Soul-Eater I take peoples soul and send them to the Void of Sithis. I'm a like Dark Brotherhood, but I am not truly part of them. Though looking at your state you did something that might make me send you to the Void."

"Well…. If you must know I been accused of a crime I did not committee. He died long ago and I barred him giving him the proper ceremony to where he be one with the void to torcher those who are sent there for their punishments. Now they think I have killed him and I'm being hunted down for something I didn't do. I have really nowhere to go. I'll be hunted down for many years to come. I'm doomed."

I looked down then looked up the mountain as my eyes drifted into the sky.

"Well….. If you want to. I can pretend I took your soul was taken to the Void. I don't condon to this it's not my way. I'm only doing this once. I will help your name be cleared, now…. Go dragon. Go to where you need to be before I change my mind."

I nodded knowing the argoinan wanted me dead for what I did to him, as I started running up the stairs. As time had pass I came to a large  
open area on the mountain as I lifted my arms and started transforming again for the third time as it was painful still. Not used to the feeling still I turned into a dragon.

I now saw my scales brown with a bit of black. As my wings just on the edges a bit of red, as I let out a large roar and took to the skies. As I made my way back to Akavir remembering my way there, know going to start my new life as a Dragonsoul assassin.

Time had pass as I landed on Akavir, as I saw a familiar argoinian. I transformed back to my normal form and approached the lizard.

"Hello again my friend." I said to Hidden-Fang

"Like wise. I see you are here to start you new life and train now?"

I gave a nod at him.

"Yes, was being hunted down for a crime I did not commit. I have an assassin who has cleared my name and prounced me dead. So I have nowhere else to go but be here. Learn the way of the dragon. "

Hidden fang nodded.

"Come follow me then, our lord will assign you your first contract then."

I followed the assassin to the chambers where the black dragon rested as we both bowed down together.

"My lord, Sissthiath has returned and his here to train. He is ready for his first contract."

The dragon rose up stretching its wings out and yawned slightly.

"Thank you Hidden-Fang you may return you your duties now."

"Thanks my lord." As he backed away and turned around.

The dragon turned and faced me.

"Welcome home again Sissthiath, You with to start your training?"

"Yes my lord, I know I been gone for a year and have not done much. I wish to be forgiven and start my new life.

The dragon narrowed its eyes on me.

"You were being hunted down by the Dark Brotherhood. For the murder of your master? A crime you didn't commit?"

I looked up at him wide eyed.

"How… how did you know?"

"You will learn more when you train; I just know lots of things. Word travels face for thoughts who are one of us, that are in trouble. You are forgiven, though now it's time to train."

"What would you have me do my lord?"

"You must kill someone who is very important to a major city in Skyrim, one that a dragon would want dead. That is your first contract. A very hard contract. This is all I am going to say the rest you are going to figure out. You already know how to do these from your old life. Use that knowledge. Now go, take to the skies my shadowscale! Go fourth and start your life as a Dragonsoul assassin!"

I turned and started running through the castle and made my way outside. As I transformed instantly into a dragon. As I roared and flew off back to Skyrim. Going to please my lord and make sure I don't muck this up.

**At Akavir**

Hidden-fang came up to the dragon. As the looked at each other's faces.

"You think he will do great and become a great assassin here?"

"I know so, he has heart. The heart of a great and powerful dragon. One that I have not seen in many years. He will be a great new addition to our family. Now I have a task for you."

"What is it all might dragon?"

"I want you to go follow him. Don't not be seen or detected, follow him and make sure his first contract goes well. This will help you see how you will be able to train him. Giving him contracts every time he returns to you."

Hidden-Fang bowed at the black dragon.

"It will be done my lord. I will leave at once."

As Hidden-Fang left to make sure everything goes alright for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

As time went by and days turn to nights, I made it to Skyrim. I was flying around looking for a dragon as I was scopping around the night sky. Seeing the Arua Lights made me smile a bit as I look down seeing a dragon sleeping near one of the many Dragon Rocks around Skyrim. As I made my desend and landed the dragon got up and made a low growl sounds.

"Why have you come on my rock? No near Dova would ever come to a dragons rock!"

I glared at him and spoke.

"I am Fire-Wing-Killer, I come from Akavir and looking for my target. One you may want dead, and one that I can pass my contract."

"You are a Dragonsoul am I right?" The dragon said.

"Yes, I am on of the many assassins there."

The dragon roared and raised to the sky.

"If you want to know who I want dead. You will have to fight me, I am no mear easy dragon. I serve Alduin and I will not lose."

As I looked at him, I could tell I saw he was a elder dragon. One that's been around for many years. I knew I have a fight in me. One, that I may lose.

I took to the skys as we both roared and circling each other. As he attacked me first, as he hit me with lighting speed I was knocked out of the sky. Justmissing the ground as I charged at him breathing fire at him.

As he was burned lightly he turned around and breathed ice at me as I went and breathed fire at him back. Making it now rain around the surrounding area. AS now visablity was bad for me. As I hovered falaping my wing back and form looking around. As I roared loud looking around, I got knocked down hard and slammed threw a large bolder sliding across the ground. I look up at the dragon and roared loud as he breathed more ice on me asmy face starte to ice up.

I knew I was done and I would not be albe to go on.

"You have lost this fight young one. I will give you the information you seek. I have not had a fight like that in a long time. Not with no mear Dova."

"but… I lost, why are you giving me information when you said only if I win."

"You are a dova, you are dragon. Dragons rarely fight each other. Only in training at the time we fight each other. So you put a good battle up and you get your reward."

I turn back to normal, and held my sides as I look at the dragon as he landed.

"you must go Whiterun, kill the Jales Captain of the gaurds. He has been slaying our kind and going out using our skulls as trophies. He must be killed and hide the body or dispose of it anyway you want. So as long no body is found. He is hard headed, so you might need to persuade him into following you. That's all I have to say."

I bowed at the dragon and ran off. As he took to the skys again and landed back where his rock was at. As Hidden-Fang approached the dragon.

"He knews what to do my friend?"

"Yes , his first contract shale go hopefully smoothly. I see great potential in him. I can tell he has the blood of a assassin in him."

He nodded to the dragon and started to run off as well. Following me as I had no ideaim being spied on.

AS I came to Whiterun, I made my way to the gaurds sleeping quarters and spotted my target as I appotched him and turned at me and glared.

"What do you want lizard? I don't have the time to be bothered."

"I heared you know how to kill dragons very well. I need your help. A dragon has taken over the small mountain we live on. I was hoping you were able to help. You'll get a good amount of gold in it if you do."

"Im only doing this for the gold. How much will I get?"

"You will get a heavy amount. I just only need you we have a few others on the way."

Uh… okay, lets get going then."

AS we left the chanmbers and made our way out of Whiterun. We travled a long ways deep into the forest. Long ways from anyone being around. AS we came onto of a hill and came to a old bunt down house.

As he looked around no one was seen or found.

"Where is everyone? What all happened here?"

"Someone wants you dead captain. Im here to see it be done."

He pulled out his sword and yeld at me.

"Are you Dark Brotherhood lizard!"

"You nords, always so impatient. Always just going into battle then thinking of a plan. I have already trapped you and you don't even know it."

His eyes went wide and started to get scard.

"What… what are you?" he started backing away.

"I… I am your worst fears."

I transformed into my werecrocodile from and charged. As he swang his sword. Cutting my underside a bit as wacked him with my tail hard. Sending him into a tree as it crashs down . Just missing him from being crushed. As I ran up at him he swong his sword again as I caught in the air now squeezing is as my large hand started to bleed and drip everywhere I broke the sword with my own hand.

He dropped it and pulled out his steel dagger. As i laughed loud and grabbed him by the trought choking him.

"You were wanted dead by a dragon. You just now were killed by a Dragonsoul assassin. Now its time to die nord."

I flung himself up into the sky and opend my jaws as he fell screaming as he landed in my jaws and was crushed to death and killed by the force of my jaws and the many sharp dagger like teeth. As I ate him hole. Swalling his armor and everything all on him. Knowing mys stoumch can handle it all.

As I truned back to normal I cleaned up the blood and hiding stuff with the dropped leaves from the trees. Covering anything from a known kill.

AS I was going to make my way. I saw a familier argoinain and his Black and gold armor.

"Hidden-Fang?" I said.

He appoched me and nodded.

"Have you been watching me the entire time my brother?"

"Yes, I have been watching you to see how you can be trained. Though I never though I see a werecrocodile in my life. I heard of them but never seen one. So you have many gifts then. You are a dragon, a werecrocodile, shadowscale, and a great assassin. Maybe ther e is lots of potential our lord sees in you then what I do. I welcome you to the family. Now we must go home. Tell our lord of your progress and do more training with me. You have lots to learn young one."

I bowned at my trainer and stood up.

"As you wish Hidden-Fang."

We both turned into dragons now flying our way back to Akavir to tel the Black Dragon of my progress and my first contract was a success.

As we finally came back to the sanctuary we entered in and went to the chambers of our lord. We both bowed down as I look up.

"Sissthiath, I suppose everything went well?"

"Yes, I killed a captain of the guard of Whiterun. No body will be found and hidded everything I did. They will not suppect it was us that did it."

He turned to Hidden-Fang.

"Is this all true my assassin?"

"Yes my lord, he carried out everything like you said. As well as the contract from the dragon he gotten the rest of the information fro. Two contracts done all in one day. He will make a great addion to the family now."

The dragon rose and liftend its wings out.

"Welcome Sissthiath you now will be training with Hidden-Fang for now on until he deems you fit to be alone."

I bowed again taking my hood off my head. Looking up at the black dragon. My eyes meet the red eyes and I smiled at him.

"Thank you my lord. I will not let you or Hidden-Fang down."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Four years have passed and I have been trained very well and fast by my trainer Hidden-Fang. We no longer train together now. Though we do, do contracts once in a while together. I have been trained well and gotten tips and learned many things by my lord as well.  
Nothing has been the same since the five years I been gone from the Dark Brotherhood. Things have been different now as a Dragonsoul assassin. We do similar things, but I miss my homes. Though I never though I get to be a dragon one day. My life has been a blessing yet, it feel like a curse.  
I decided to go outside and take a walk around the beach taking my mind off my past. As I left making my way around the beach, I could hear some roars as dragons were training. Learning how to master there powers and control them.  
As I kept walking around the beach I notice something laying in the water and partly on the beach. I ran up to the thing to see what it was as I notice it was a argonian. His back was facing me as I noticed his scales looked a lot like gold, I've never seen a argonian that looked like pure gold. I flipped him over and picked the large argonian up and made my way back to the castle.  
I sat him down on a bed and put some clothes on his naked body leaving him there alone as another assassin watched him as I went to tell my lord.  
"My lord." I bowed down to him.  
He rose his neck up and looked at me.  
"Yes, what is it Sissthiath?"  
"I found a new one. I have him in our chambers right now. He is sleeping and I am waiting for him to wake up."  
"Good, bring him to me when he awakens. I will wait for his arrival. Now go back to him, make sure he knows where he is."  
"As you wish my lord."  
I stood up and made my way back to the chambers. Seeing him still sleeping as I told the assassin to leave. As I sat down in the chair. I looked all over the argonian. Seeing the color of his skin. Seeing the golden color of his skin and scales. Knowing it wasn't really gold, but I could see people thinking it was. Making him really valuble.  
As the day turned into night and several hours passed. He started to move a bit so I stood up, Seeing him get up slowly as I ran over.  
"Easy brother, You've been out for a while. You will be alright."  
He grabbed his face and rubbed it a moment and looked at me.  
"Who are you? Where am i?" the lizard said  
"You are on Akavir, I found you on the beach. You where naked. Do you remember anything?"  
"I… I remember seeing... an ice dragon... then that was it. Now im here, that's all I remember."  
"Well lets get you up, our lord is waiting for you."  
The lizard wasn't listening much of where he is, but agreed to follow me and meet my lord. As we made our way threw the halls he looked and saw banners marked with the words DS. Looking around seeing nothing but argoinans in different armor colors and armor themselves. As we reached our lord he saw the black dragon as he rose and roared.  
The gold argonian went wide eyed as he turned and kicked an argoinan that was walking behind him pulling out one of his arrows as I wasn't able to react fast enough and he pointed the arrow at my throat.  
"Who are you! Where are you taken me!"  
The dragon chuckled deeply.  
"I am Paarduviing, I am the leader and lord of this place. The place you are on is Akavir. Birth place of the dragons."  
"Why am I here?" He said still holding on to me as I hissed loud.  
I know I could of turned into my werecroc or my dragon, but I was not going to risk dying yet. "You are here because you were embrased with the dragons curse. As you can see we are all argoinans. The one you are holding onto is my master assassin. If he wanted to, he would have you dead right now. As you can see, he has not done this yet. You are a new blood, every argoinan has done what you have pretty much done. You are now a dragon, you flew here and didn't know about it."  
The lizard hissed loud as I puched him in the stoumch as he let go of me as I jumped away from him landing in front of the dragon.  
"As you can see we treat everyone right. You are our guest, we want to make sure your treated with respect and understand who we are."  
The lizard looked up at the dragon.  
"What kind of group are you?" He panted out, trying to regain his breath.  
"we are Dragonsoul assassins. We are not dark brotherhood, we are the ones choosen to protect dragons. All dragons trusted argoinans and given us the power to be dragons."  
"I…I seen, and I've been chosen to be the next dragon?"  
"Yes, but now I have a question for you master archer."  
The lizard was suprized to know what he was good at, but responed.

"who are you, my young one?"  
"I am Slit-Throat."  
"Ah… welcome brother Slit-throat to our sanctuary." The dragon breathed blue fire at the lizard as he covered his face. The fire didn't even feel like it was burning him. As the dragon stopped he looked to see armor on him. Pure green, and was given a bow.  
"What… why do I have this?"  
"As you can tell, we know what weapon you use best.

I've given you the best armor you can imagine that you would want. Just like my assassin Sissthiath.  
He turned and looke at me.  
"He was Dark Brotherhood. He is a mysterious type. He wears that hood all the time. Even I don't know what his true face looks like. He used the daggers called the Dragons Claws. He was best with daggers and light armor. He is the sneaky type. The kind that would kill you before you even breathed or blink."  
Slit-throat nodded and bowed.  
"Everything has all come together now. I…I wish to be part of your family. I do not have anywhere else to go to."  
The dragon rose and lifted his wings.  
"In order to be truly part of my family you must pass the test. The dragon will not attack you from the armor your wearing. He knows to trust you; however, he will fight you to see how strong you are. Seeing if you can handle being part of my family. He will then tell you who he wants killed that is important to Tamieral. Where ever he sends you. Also, you must be able to make it back to Tameral with no problems. If you can make it back, then you can start your first full contract. Now go my assassin, go forth and become part of my family!"  
He nodded and ran off as I followed him slowly. I watched him run off and take to the skies. As I watched him. Seeing him in his drgon form I saw him as a light yellow dragon. One that I used to look like until my full color took in.  
I turned and went back to my lord and bowed.  
"What would you like me to do my lord."  
"I want you to do what Hidden-Fang did to you on your first quest. I want you to follow him, see how well he does. See if you will be able to train the new blood."  
"I will go at once my lord."  
I stood up and bowed once more and headed out. Turning into my dragon form, now black with red wings. I was called Fire-Winged-Killer in my dragon form.  
I took off to the skies and followed my new trainee.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Another two years have passed since I been part of my family. I have become the master assassin of the Dragonsoul. I have battled many of my fellow brothers and have always won. A few of them still try to beat me to gain the honor master assassin and be with Paarrduuviing. As my young trainee Slit-Throat, he has become a great archer assassin. He has learned more of the arts of stealth thanks to my trainer Hidden-Fang and what I learned from the Dark Brotherhood.

He has learned many things that he has used on his own. I have helped him learn how to use his bow much better. He can even kill a person without even looking, but he prefers to kill people right in the throat.

As we were told about our first contract we made our way to Windhelm. We didn't head into the city, but made our way to a mill. As Slit-throat saw a person, he approached her.

"Have you seen or heard of a Hjolfr Sifkning? He is a wanted man."

"Oh that bandit nord. He is five mile away from here. You will find him in his hut just near the river."

He nodded and handed her ten gold coins.

"Thanks for the information." He turned and walked up to me.

He repeated the information that was given as we made our way. As now afternoon was approaching. We came over the hill in the middle of nowhere in the forest. As we started seeing the house. I crouched down as my trainee Slit-throat did the same. Making our threw the snowy area. We both blended in well. I was good into the shadows. As Slit looked like a bush, not covered with snow yet.

We both stopped as I looked around for a good place for Slit to shot at.

"Where you want me Sissthiath?"

"Stay a bit from me. Keep your distance; I want you to shot when I draw him out. If you can't get an angle wait a few. I do know his goons will be with him. Try taking them out in the process as I deal with Hjolfr."

He nodded as I moved in closer. As he was soon to follow me. I saw one goon sitting sharping his sword. As I whistled out a pigeon sound. The goon looked up, but didn't pay attention as an arrow soon hit him in the skull and fell over dead.

I move in and looked over the window barley. Slit wonder how I look in places or see at all with that hood covering my eyes.

I saw twelve nord bandits drinking and eating. I gave a signal of how may so Slit was prepared. AS he reided his bow. As he knew I was about to go in.

I got up and kicked the door down as I threw a throwing knife at one getting him deep in the lung. AS they all charged at me. I ran outside they all came out. AS I jumped over the ledge. Slit shot three arrows at once killing threw of them. AS I tucked and rolled pulling out my daggers.

As the sounds of two metal weapons hitting each other. A fight was breaking lose. Slit still contained to kill. As I stabbed three of them. Being quick and deadly. AS bandits were dead, Hjolfr came out and pulled out his claymore.

"It looks like you took down my group of bandits. I'm surprised they are dead so quickly. You two will die anyways."

HE yelled and charged at me as his large swords slammed down on my two small daggers. AS I kicked him in the gut. As he stumbled back a bit and I got up. Slit wasn't able to get a good shot as the nord and I was moving around too much. As he swung his sword I bend backwards as he just cute the bottom tip of my hood and cut it clean off. As my hood fell to the ground I spun myself backwards. As my head was bent down. I looked up slowly, now reviling my face for the first time in ever.

Slit-throat dropped his jaw in now seeing what I looked like. My black scaled head now showing, as my three scares across my right side of my eyes. And two scares on the left under my eye. I narrowed my greenish-yellow eyes onto the nord.

"You will pay for this. You are going to die for what you just did."

"Aw… did the poor lizard lose his hood." He laughed out.

I hissed loud and vanished face.

"What! Where did you go?!"

Slit-Throat took a shot now that it was open and shot the nord. As he fell backwards by the force he turned and saw Slit.

"You basterd!" he charged.

Slit felt like he was frozen and couldn't move. He felt locked up as he stood right in front of Slit and raised his claymore.

I appeared right in front of the nord and stabbed my two daggers in the nords gut and chest. Stabbing them a few times in his body. AS he stumbled back dropping his weapon falling to his knees. As he walked up to him. He looked at my face and spoke in mercy.

"Please… don't kill me. I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

I ignored him and put my daggers around his neck. One curved a bit as the other was like a long knife.

"I told you pay for what you did. May you burn in the Void? All hail the Dragonsoul assassins."

I pulled my daggers fast around his neck cutting it off as it rolled in the snow. As his warm red blood oozed all over the white snow.

I walked over grabbing my hood and walked over to Slit and bend down.

"Brother. Are you okay?"

He nodded and spoke.

"So this is what you look like. Why… Why do you hide your face?"

"I can't not tell you brother Slit-throat. I will tell you in time. Now… the thing is. You know what I look like, but you can't tell anyone. Not even our master. I will explain in time about me more and my past. Now we need to hide these bodies and clean stuff up. If we don't the animals will come.

He nodded and spoke one last time.

"I will keep quiet brother Sissthiath; I do want to learn more about you though."

I smiled and got up and thought to myself.

"_I never told anyone about my life. Not even Hidden-Fang. I will tell him only. Once I trust him more. For now… I will continue to do my duties."_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

After a few days have passed Slit-throat has not said a word about what I look like. He hasn't even said a word to our fellow brothers or our lord. He has become a great new member of the family and has learned many things from me and our lord. He has started to show me I can trust him more. Be able to tell someone my story. I have only told one argoinan my pass. That as to a nice fellow named Zaakree. He wasn't able to see what I look like, but I knew to trust him.

I decided I have worked so much I deserved a day or rest. I have not slepted much and done so much I think I deserved a day all to myself. I decided to approach my lord Paarrduvving, the black dragon. As I bowed down to him and spoke.

"My lord…" He raised his head and spoke back.

"What is it my assassin?"

"I decided I want a day to get some rest. You know I have not rested much and work more to prove myself for our brotherhood. I want a day to myself if that is possible, if you have a contract for me I will do it instead."

He dragon streached his wing out and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You may rest my master assassin. You have done enough for these many long years with us. You deserve a day to yourself. After today, you will be back to work. Enjoy yourself Sissthiath, now go…"

I bowed one last time and turned and walked away. As Slit-throat was outside sitting on a rock making more arrows? That he had premade now finishing them. AS I approached him, he turned to me.

"What is brother Sissthiath?"

"I came to tell you I'm on a relax day. Our lord has granted me permission. So you are on your own today with your contracts. Do what I trained you to do. Stay in the shadows my brother. "

He nodded as I turned and walked away as I went into the woods going deep into them as I came to a large opening. A lake was nearby it as I turned into my dragon form. I got to take a deep look at myself from the lake water, I have change big time since I was first turned. I used to be mostly brown, but now over time my true color took over. I am now a black dragon, with dark reddish wings. I gave a small smile as I turned around. I breathed a small fire and made a circle motion and laid down in the warm dirt now. As I fell asleep fast after not having rest for days.

AS I started to dream I was in a heavy battle. Against a wizard, I could tell he was a very powerful and knew how to raise the dead. I charged at him as he flung me back. As I rolled back I landed on my feet and charged again. He started to use his frost magic on me as I started to slow down. As I shouted.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

As my body instinctually let itself on fire as I charged in the frost was not affecting me and shouted again,

"FusRoDah!"

As he fell backwards rolling down. Now my chanced was open as I charged in. He got up with lighting speed as I manage to cut his arm really good. He flung me back again. I knew I wasn't able to get nowhere with this. As I turned into my dragon form.

I roared loud and took to the skies. And hovered at the wizard.

"You will die here dragon. I can't be stopped, once I kill you I'm going to kill that dragon lord of yours!" he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes on him and breathed my fire at him. He popped him a resisted fire spell on himself as he bounced it back at me. Taking the effect, as I started to circle him and shouted the Dragon Storm Call. As meteors started to rain down. Some of them hitting him as he was getting damaged. Most of them being destroyed in midair by his lighting attack.

I roared loud as I charged in at him. AS he shouted a dragon shout at me.

"LizSlenNus!"

As I instantly froze in block of ice and crashed to the ground fast and hard. As I hit the ground so hard I broke into thousands of pieces. As my death was instant. As the wizards approached my dead body he shouted another shout.

"SlenTiidVo!"

As my dead body glowed bright my skeleton strucked started to form as I came to gather and roared a dead dragon roar. I was now an undead dragon. My eyes now glowed a red as I roared at him.

"Easy my pet, you are now to survive me. Do my bidding as I am your master."

I bowed my head and spoke in a voice that would seem like life has ended itself.

"What would you like me to do my master?"

He spoke.

"I want you to destroy Whiterun. Kill everyone, woman, children, and the jarl himself. Kill them all!"

As you wish my lord. As i took off to the sky's as I was able to fly with my wings still having their flight ability. As I headed to Whiterun

**AT Whiterun now:**

I roared loud and breathing now ice. Freezing people and crushing there frozen bodies. Killing everyone in my sight. Destroying homes, as I crashed into the Whiterun castle. AS the guards try shooting me as there arrows bounced off my bony body as they had no effect on me. As I breathed ice in the entire room freezing everyone and everything, but not the Jarl. I walked up to the jarl and roared a sound of death.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

"You pitiful humans…. We dragons are the true species of this world!"

I roared again and snap my jaws on him. Shaking him around as his blood rain down my bony body and all over the icy room. As I slammed him down and the ground. As I flew upwards destroying the castle, seeing now signs of life I shouted.

"StrunBahDu!"

As an earthquake started to shake the area collapsing the entire city I flew off back to the wizard as an I starting feeling over came in my body. I felt like I was being talked to.

"Sissthiath…remember… you are my assassin Dragonsoul. Kill the wizard. Bring back our honor."

I shook my head a few times as everything started coming back to me. I remember everything. This time the wizard is going to die.

I made it back to the wizard and landed.

"Did you do it?"

As I played along now.

"Yes my master. Everyone is dead."

"Good!" he puts his hand on my nose as I knew it was my chance.

I roared loud. As he backed away.

"Bad dragon!"

"I am not your dragon… I am Sissthiath Dragonsoul assassin!"

I open my jaws wide and he tried to get away slamming them shut down on the wizard. As I felt the rush of blood go everywhere and all over the grown. As I chewed on him with my sharp long teeth and relished him on the ground as he was still alive.

"Please…. Don't… don't kill me."

"Hmmm… that's what the jarl said as well"

"Please. No…nooo!"

I slammed my large foot down crushing his body killing him. AS I roared loud and breathed ice into the air. As I turned and saw a black dragon coming my way. I growled loud, now seeing it was my real master now two other dragons were with him. Slit-throat and one I didn't know.

AS I bowed to him

"No need to bow."

I look at him and lower my head.

"I… I failed my lord. I killed him, but now… I'm this. Please… please forgive me."

I puts his wing on me and smiles lightly.

"You have done wrong, but you didn't know. You are forgiven; we will look for a way to restore your true self Sissthiath. We will restore the brotherhood."

I smiled lightly at him as he roared. I did the same so did the other two.

I woke up breathing hard still in my dragon form. I looked my body over seeing I was normal my true self. I smiled lightly and looked up seeing the sun was starting to set.

"What nightmare I had. At least it was only a dream." I smiled and took to the skies.

I decided to take a flight and enjoy the rest of the night seeing the aura lights.


End file.
